Queen of Beggars
The Queen of Beggars is a mysterious and knowledgeable figure who is the leader of the Beggars and is rumoured to bear all of the hidden secrets of The City. Background Almost nothing is known about the Queen of Beggars or where she came from, even her name is a mystery. In the distant past, she came to The City and took residence inside the abandoned Old Chapel (originally a hidden base owned by The Keepers), and later formed a small community named the 'Beggars', composed of the frail and poor. The Queen is rumoured to have lived for almost as long as The City itself and thus holds many secrets and forgotten knowledge tied to The Keepers, the Old gods and even the Primal. Although blind, the Queen is believed to be more perceptive than that of the common folk, being able to see through the eyes of her beggars and even rats on the streets, suggesting the Queen bears mild telepathic abilities. In spite of her old age, the Queen has proven to be social, as she occasionally plays chess with the Basso and has even shared close conversations with Madam Xiao-Xiao, the owner of the House of Blossoms. Interestingly, the Queen has known the Master Thief, Garrett ever since he was a street urchin. Events Of Thief Personality and Characteristics The Queen is both quiet and outspoken at once, often hinting that she knows more about the future than most. Mysterious yet wise, she also acts as something of both a guide and moral compass to Garrett, urging him to save Erin and restore the Primal in spite of the thief's preference for staying clear of the civil war brewing in the City.Thief. ''Eidos Montréal, 2014. Bio Nobody really knows who the Queen of Beggars is or where she came from. What is certain is that she is old and blind and spends most of her time in and around an abandoned old chapel on the edge of town living with a community of the poor and needy. The beggars are often those most willing to share what little they have and this seems to fit the Queen perfectly, hence her unofficial title. Although blind she seems to be able to find her way perfectly well and rumour has it that she can see more than most through the eyes of the rats and the beggars on the streets. Her manner of speaking can be abstract and confusing and she will often stare into the distance as if lost in thought. For all her odd behaviour, the Queen is perceived as knowledgeable in city events. She is quite sociable and can be found entertaining some of the more notable gossips in The City; games of chess with Basso or close conversations with Madam Xiao Xiao are not uncommon. All over a nice cup of tea, of course. The Queen of Beggars seems to have a soft spot for Garrett and has known him since he was a street-urchin. Garrett in turn doesn't necessarily embrace the Queen with open arms but certainly finds her intriguing and extends to her his uncommon respect. Donations ''"Do you want to make a small donation? In exchange, I'll give you points to upgrade your Focus abilities." For each donation recieved the Queen of Beggars will reward Garrett with a Focus Point. The first donation will cost you 150G and each donation succeeding it will be increased by that sum. * First Donation - 150G * Second Donation - 300G * Third Donation - 450G * Fourth Donation - 600G * Fifth Donation - 800G * Sixth Donation - 1000G * Seventh Donation - 1200G Dialogue "Ah, Garrett. I knew you'd return." (Upon visiting after the first interaction with her). "Silence becomes you, Garrett but speak freely." (When interacting). "You wish to speak with me again?" (When interacting). "You seem to want something. What troubles you?" (When interacting). "Come to keep an old woman company?" (When interacting). "Until the next time. Farewell." (When donating/refusing). "I'll see you again, I'm sure." (When donating/refusing). "Be careful out there, Garrett." (When donating/refusing). "I'll be here if you need me." (When donating/refusing). "Goodbye for now, Garrett." (When donating/refusing). Trivia *She may be either the last surviving member, or a direct descendant, of the Keepers from the original Thief games. There are several factors that support this: **She resides within the ruins of a Keeper chapel, hidden beneath The Old Chapel. **Though her identity is never fully revealed, rumors suggest that she is as old as the City itself. **She is heavily concerned with maintaining "the balance," as well as notions of prophecy, just like the original Keepers. **As a character, her personality and duty of interpreting the the important events of the City is similar to that of Interpreter Caduca, the blind oracle of the original Keepers. *She is similar to Vera Moray from the game Dishonored, as both are blind old women who have magic powers in a similar steampunk setting. *The Queen also appears to possess the ability--possibly through telekinesis--to communicate with small animals such as rats, who undoubtedly serve as the Queen's eyes and ears in addition to the City's beggars.''Thief: Tales from the City. ''Dark Horse Comics, 2014. References ru:Королева попрошаек Category:Characters Category:Keepers